Time
by HappyEndings831
Summary: "What if we were going out? And you were taking forever to get ready. You come out in this dress, and I told you I didn't like it. What are you gonna do?" B&B. R&R. slightly AU. no spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones! All rights, characters, etc. belong to HH, FOX, and Kathy Reichs. I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**I got this idea when watching the episode "Cinderella in the Cardboard" when Booth and Bones were talking about Bones speaking her mind. Booth was talking about it Brennan were taking forever to get ready and whatnot. Please, read and review! Enjoy. ((: -Mandy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Special Agent Seeley Booth stared down at his watch in anticipation. It was almost time. The little hand was quickly approaching the eight and the big hand was getting perilously close to the six. His heart started beating at a rapid pace and his foot started tapping ceaselessly.<p>

He'd been waiting for a good forty-five minutes, at this point. Booth's eyes traveled the room. He over at his living room. Or, rather, _their _living room. It wasn't quite as messy as it used to be, before she came along. Her laptop rested on the coffee table and his badge and gun were laying right beside it.

A thick baby name book was laying right beside Booth, so he picked it up. He opened it up to the first dog eared page.

_She likes the name_ _Olivia_, he mused to himself with a smirk. He closed the book again, too anxious to read anymore names. His eyes traveled back to the living room where their collective crap was.

Booth smirked to himself. _Maybe Bones would actually call it crap. We don't actually use much of that stuff, other than the laptop…and the gun and badge._

His eyes traveled, now, to the kitchen. That looked different too. His Wheaties were on the counter standing beside her granola cereal. Then, he looked over at the fridge where dozens of pictures of himself and Bones were hung up. There were even some of the squints in some of the pictures.

Seeley looked down at his watch after a moment and jumped up. It was eight-thirty-five. "Shit," he spat under his breath as he stood up. He tightened his tie and pulled up his pants just a little bit. Then, he ran a hand through his hair and made his way toward the bathroom.

"Bones," he called through the door. "Are you ready yet?"

There was a moment and then Bones' voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Give me two more minutes, Booth," she said.

He sighed and then went into the living room. He plopped on the couch and waited for her.

Five minutes later, Booth heard the good doctor, Temperance Brennan, or, as he liked to call her, Bones, emerged from the bathroom. Booth sighed in relief and stood up from the couch.

"We're going to be," Booth was cut off by the sight of Bones in a fingertip length black empire waist dress. He let out a low whistle and swallowed audibly. The dress looked just like the one she'd worn in Vegas during one of their under cover ops, but, if it were possible, she looked a thousand times sexier now, with her baby bump, than she did in Vegas all those years ago.

"We're going to be what?" Brennan asked with a cocked head. She smiled at Booth who gave her a big grin in return as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

"Late," he murmured as his eyes continued to travel her body with a stupid grin on his face.

Brennan looked down at herself with a frown, "Do I look terrible? Is that why you're staring?"

Booth's brown eyes darted to her blue ones and widened as he shook his head. "No. The exact opposite, actually. You look beautiful, Bones," he said softly as he walked toward her and took her left hand in his, feeling her diamond ring dig into the palm of his hand.

She smiled up at him timidly and whispered, "Thank you." Then, she cleared her throat and squeezed his hand. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Booth looked down at his watch, noticing that they had just enough time to get to the restaurant and make their reservation, and shook his head. "I don't feel like going out tonight."

Brennan's face fell. "Is it because I took so long getting dressed? I just wanted to look nice for tonight," she explained with a frown on her face.

He shook his head with a smirk as his eyes traveled down her body and then up to her eyes. "I have other things in mind than dinner."

Bones quirked an I eyebrow as the corner of her mouth turned up slightly. "Oh, really?" she asked and moved impossibly closer to him, feeling a stiffness against her right upper thigh. "I hope that's not your gun," she whispered into his ear. Her cool breath tickled against his rapidly heating skin.

"My gun is on the coffee table, Bones," he choked out as he tongue traced the rim of his ear. He let out a strangled moan as her right hand traveled down to the source of his arousal.

He kiss her on the cheek and then whispered into her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back. Then, she pulled away, starting to undo his tie.

Booth's lips claimed Bones' as he led her into the bedroom, where they spent the rest of the night. After all, they had all of the time they needed. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, leave a (kind) review! -Mandy ((:<strong>


End file.
